Pouring Rain
by Yoru91
Summary: Will be a romy! Rogue's moving and doesn't have very high expectations of her new life. There will be romance, there will be action, there will be angst, there could be humour! No mansion, no proffessor, lots of xmen. Semmy AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: **Setting Sun**

Rogue watched the cars flash passed and the mundane country side become more suburban. She leaned her head against the glass as the road had gotten more smooth a little while back. She sighed.

"You do realise this is for your own good don't you Anna?" Rogue winced at the use of her given name.

She didn't reply.

"Anna-Marie if you stirred up any more trouble your mother wouldn't have been able to cover you! She was kind enough to just relocate you without any additional punishment. This is your chance for a new start."

"Ah know Aunt Irene... Ah know," Rogue said without turning her head.

They drove on in silence, both on poorer terms with each other than was normal. Rogue watched the trees flash passed, silhouetted against the dying sun. Gazing at it blinded her without remorse but it was just too beautiful to look away. Her former life was setting with that burning globe. When the new sun rose tomorrow there would be new places, new people to contend with, new problems. There was nothing to convince Rogue that this "new start" wouldn't be just as stressful, diminishing and painful as the last one.

_Yes, it is about the shortest chapter in history but I just wanted to get something posted! Rogue isn't moving to Bayville and there's no institute but there're all (or most) of the x-men there anyway. And of course there is Remy. Oh yes and Rogue has control over her powers or marginal control at least. Just to be different . _

_Now plz **hit the li'l button on the bottom left corner of your screen.** Do you like it, is it crap, is it too short to comment on? Whatever the case, I don't really know any of the details concerning the plot, only some general ideas. Teenage Ororo is gonna play a big part in this. Ideas are good ppl and will be greatly appreciated! Promise the rest of the chapters will be a LOT longer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll probably be changing between calling Rogue Rogue or Anna. Just pay no heed. Not different people, not split personality. I actually use italics for thoughts so I should probably do this in bold italics but oh well! This chapter is kinna slow and boring but they won't all be like that. It's just cause this is the beginning. Since it's almost ten o'clock and i have some stuff on tomorrow I didn't proof read this accept for spell check so the frazing probably won't be the best. Just really wanted to post this! . The fist few chapters will probably all end up being Rogue's first day/night. I do actually have some ideas now which is good ;P. This story will probably be updated pretty slowly cause it mostly runs on a "I'm inspired and I don't have to much homework" sort of basis. Anyway, enjoy! (I hope)_

The next two days were reasonably uneventful. Rogue and Irene arrived at the house and unpacked. That is Irene unpacked and Rogue went to bed fully dressed and unpacked the next mourning. The neighborhood looked nice enough, it was one closer to the town center as well. Ah the shopping possibilities.

Irene insisted Rogue start school the next day. Rogue was in no hurry to start school after her experiences at the last one... though that didn't stop a small vestige of hope forming at the pit of her stomach. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad? What if she wouldn't be picked on, what if she found some people she could trust? Though these thoughts were only fleeting moments mainly when she was going off to sleep. She wouldn't admit to herself she'd even thought them. No, hopes could only be crushed leaving you empty and broken.

With misgivings or no, following mourning saw Rogue waiting at the bus stop with a bus timetable in her hand. The school was free dress so Anna'd decided to wear something she hoped was at least marginally inconspicuous to school today instead of her usual full-blown goth affair. She'd tied her shoulder length hair into a ponytail though left most of her ivory bangs hanging. Her makeup was limited to eye liner and a little lip gloss and the only black cloth on her was her pinstripe shirt that covered her green tank top. Apart from that she wore jeans (they've got to be inconspicuous) and dark forest green all star shoes.

The bus was almost bursting at the joints with teenagers. Since she was pretty close to her new school this must have been the worst of it. Anna ended up standing next to a pretty ditzy looking red head. After about five minutes of almost awkward silence (the bus' kecoffiny of noise seamed pretty addiquite) the red head attempted some conversation.

"I haven't seen you around before. You new at Kennan high? I assume that's where you're going right?"

"Yeah Ah'm new... this is mah first day," Anna grimaced. "Year ten." _So she knows everyone in the school? Well she does look lahke she'd be popular Ah guess._

The red head shifted herself to face Rogue completely now. "I just have a good eye for faces if you're wondering about me knowing everyone. What house?"

"Ah... green I think."

"Ravenswood," she nodded. "Then I'm your student councilor! Cool," The tall red head girl smiled. "I'm Jean Grey."

"Anna-Marie Darkholme but please call meh uh...," Rogue decided she didn't really want people thinking she was a freak just yet so settled on her preferred conventional name. "Anna," She finished.

"Personally I'd prefer Marie but suit yourself. Anna it is! At least that's much better than some weirdo rebel nickname. There are a few people with names like that. OK Anna, your care group teacher'll give you you're time table and your academic pathways will be on that. Since you transfered that'll be based on your results from your other school or you'll just be put in the middle grades and then-" Jean broke off as she spotted one of her friends boarding the bus. "Catch you later Anna."

_OK Ah think that was just that red head gir- Jean doing her student councilor thing. But... that mahnd-guessing stuff was reaaally freaky!_

Rogue surveyed the bus. That made her remember how crowded it was. She didn't like crowded places... Rogue tugged at her gloves. She had control but... that can slip, remember Rogue? Most of the guys in the crowd were wearing multi layered shirts and then there were some regular looking crowds, Kids with piercings and wearing ripped jeans, blond girls not wearing much... Rogue picked up an unusual accent from the rest of the nattering voices. _Didn't Irene say that her adoptive mother had a birth son in the school who was transferring from Russia? That sounds really random. _There were some nerds sitting up the back and some girls who jean was talking to who looked like they'd get high grades somehow. Was probably because they were neat but fasionable and weren't exactly skanky. And jean the student councilor was talking to them. Ah yes that topped it off.

Rogue's first impression of her new school was big. Very big. And a hell of a lot of people! Rogue considered for a few seconds and came to the conclusion that her school in Mississippi must have been pretty small as far as schools go. There were two quads: one for upper school with the canteen and one for lower school. There was also an offset building that she discovered later was for some of the elective subjects. Even though the first bell hadn't rung yet, Rogue decided to go to her care group room to get a little peace and quiet. The school was almost as noisy as the bus.

Rogue followed her timetable to her caregroup room that was on the upper story in the far corner of the school. She gently opened the door.

_Ah wonder if yoah allowed in classrooms before school starts. Maybe not such a good ahdea to get in trouble already. Oh well, Ah've got nothin' else ta do._

She stepped into the open classroom. The desks cast lazy shadows in the gentle mourning light. The sun filtered through the windows bringing bright sun rays to rest on the ground. As Rogue surveyed the classroom her eyes doubled back on a certain shadow in the corner. She had seen a glint of red conceiled by the darkness.

At first she thought she was seeing things but slowly she made out a darker shape. Rogue started when she realised it was a person. The figure casually made its way out of the darkness when it realised it'd been discovered. He was lean, tall boy. He had glossy reddy-brown hair that spiked up at the top and the front of its own achord but looked too long for its haircut in other places. His eyebrows were defined and long and his eyes were covered by dark shades. He had a mouth that was currently curved up at the corners, and a strong boned face with a promonent chin. He was wearing a maroon T shirt over a white-cream skivy though they were probably bought together and Black/grey jeans. All in all his presence sent Anna blushing and for once there wasn't anything she could do about it. Dammit she should have worn foundation today!

"I havn't seen your face around here chere. what's such a belle fille doing changing schools to this dump?"

_Reviews much appreciated as always pplz :)! Yeah this chapter was boring but I couldn't really help it. The next one will be more fast paced. Probably some Remy POV too ! And this one's sure longer than the last eh? Hehe..._


End file.
